1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a recording apparatus in which a removable member (such as a tray) accommodating a recording medium is removably provided on a casing on which is mounted a feeding roller for feeding the recording medium. In a conventional technique, a sheet-supply tray (as a removable member) is mountable on and removable from a copier main body (a casing). On the sheet-supply tray is mounted a friction roller (as a nip roller) which is contactable with a feed roller mounted on the copier main body.
In this technique, the friction roller is movable upward and downward. The friction roller is located at an upper position at which the friction roller contacts the feed roller, in a state in which the sheet-supply tray is mounted on the main body, and the friction roller is located at a lower position in a state in which the sheet-supply tray has been removed from the main body.